


Never Mind All That, Winchesters (and Cas)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, never mind all that act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica are enjoying the day when a 1967 Chevy Impala pulls up in Gravity Falls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind All That, Winchesters (and Cas)

Dipper was sitting on a curb, eating ice cream. He had Mabel and Pacifica with him. It was a nice day, bright and sunny. It was almost too warm to be outside, though, and most everyone in town was at the pool or inside. Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were the only ones outside. 

 

A car pulled up to them. It was a nice car, a Chevy Impala, Dipper thought, although he was no expert in cars. The car parked a few feet away from them and three men got out. 

 

The first man was tall, with brown hair and a leather jacket. The second man was even taller, with long hair and a plaid flannel shirt on, even in the heat. The third guy was even less prepared for the heat, with a long trench coat on over a full suit. Honestly, Dipper had seen people dress weirder, so he shrugged it off and watched them walk over to them, the first guy--the driver--in the lead. 

 

“Hey, kids,” the guy said. 

 

“Hi!” Mabel said. “Are you new here?”

 

“Just tourists,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Where’d you get that ice cream?” 

 

“Over there,” Mabel said, pointing. She was the more social of the three of them, and typically their designated talker. Except when it was someone they knew, which was everyone in Gravity Falls. Honestly, tourists didn’t even come that often. Not many people passed through Gravity Falls. 

 

“Make a note of that, Sammy,” Leather Jacket said. Tall One rolled his eyes and looked down to the ice cream shop, mouthing the name of it. 

 

“What brings you to Gravity Falls?” Mabel asked. “Nobody ever really comes here.” She never was one for tact. 

 

“Just passing through,” the Leather Jacket said. “Might stay a couple days.”

 

“Is there a motel we might stay at?” the tall guy--Sammy--said. 

 

“Yeah, it’s, um--” Mabel looked to Pacifica helplessly. Both of the Pines’s knew where everything was, just not street names. As a native, Pacifica had no such problems and told the guys where it was. 

 

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, have you seen anything odd around here?” Leather Jacket asked. “You know, anything out of the ordinary?”  Dipper exchanged a look with his friends and said, “Nope.” He looked back at the guys. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Dipper asked curiously. Not many people accepted the existence of the supernatural, if that even was what they were asking about. The three guys exchanged looks, then Leather Jacket leaned in conspiratorially. 

 

“We heard there was a ghost sighting,” he said quietly. 

 

“Or a demon,” Trench Coat said. A chill ran up Dipper’s spine. Surely they weren’t talking about--about  _ anything  _ like Bill. It was entirely possible that these guys were loons. Leather Jacket straightened up and smiled. 

 

“Of course, it’s just a rumor,” he said. “But the ghost thing was more likely than the demon, Cas.” Dipper looked at Pacifica and Mabel. They had taken care of the ghost--Pacifica still had a lot of silver mirrors--two days ago. But these guys didn’t need to know that. 

 

“I haven’t seen anything like that,” he said. “Have you guys?” Mabel shook her head. 

 

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Pacifica said. They were too real in Gravity Falls, but these guys weren’t from Gravity Falls. They had a Kansas license plate on their fancy car. 

 

“Of course not,” Leather Jacket said with a fake smile. “Now, do you know where we can find some pie? I changed my mind about ice cream.”

 

“Lazy Susan’s,” Dipper said. He stood up. Mabel and Pacifica followed suit. 

 

“It’s a diner down that way,” Mabel said, pointing. 

 

“Thanks, kids,” Sammy said. “Let’s go, Dean.” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said. And the three walked back to their car, Sammy loudly calling “shotgun!” like he was a teenager again. Dean glared at him and Cas sat in the front, then they got in and drove away, towards Lazy Susan’s. 

 

“Say, Mr. Pines, Miss Northwest,” Mabel said in a goofy voice. “What do we say when one asks about what happens here in Gravity Falls?” 

 

“Never mind all that!” Dipper and Pacifica said in unison, laughing. 

 

“Yes, yes, exactly,” Mabel said, still in the silly voice. “Now, as Mayer Mabel Sparklebutt, I do decree we head to the Shack!” 

  
“Seconded,” Dipper said and Pacifica nodded. And on the way back, they passed by the gnomes, and Dipper thought he saw one of his clones, flashing in the trees, and fairies followed Mabel, chattering and laughing, and Pacifica later swore she saw Celestabellabethabelle, roaming in the woods, but those three weirdos in their Impala from Kansas didn’t need to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> comments/kudos welcome


End file.
